Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari
from album Ai no Dai 6 Kan' ---- '''Released' July 22, 2004 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, Single V Recorded 2004 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ 22nd Single (2004) Next: Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago 24th Single (2004)]] Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (女子かしまし物語; The Story of Noisy Girls) is Morning Musume's 23rd single. It was released on July 22, 2004. The single was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with Hello! Project Photo Cards No. 0002 to 0005 and the regular coming with Hello! Project Photo Card No. 0007. The single reached #3 on the Oricon charts and sold a total of 91,789 copies. The song appears on the album Ai no Dai 6 Kan as track #6 and on the album Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ as track #6 on Disc 2. This is the last Morning Musume single to feature fourth generation members Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai. Tracklist thumb|right|220px|Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (MV) CD #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #Ganbare Nippon Soccer Fight! (がんばれ 日本サッカー ファイト!; Good Luck, Japan Soccer, Fight!) #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (Instrumental) Limited Edition Single V #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (Panic Train Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori *2nd gen: Yaguchi Mari *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi (Last single), Kago Ai (Last single) *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina TV Performances *2004.07.18 Hello! Morning *2004.07.23 Music Station *2004.07.23 Pop Jam *2004.07.29 AX Music TV *2004.07.29 Utaban *2004.07.31 CDTV *2004.08.04 Sokuhou! Uta no Daijiten *2004.12.24 Music Station SUPER LIVE 2004 (as part of a medley) *2012.08.02 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2012 Concert Performances #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #*Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #Ganbare Nippon Soccer Fight! #*TBA Song Information #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #Ganbare Nippon Soccer Fight! #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Konishi Takao Oricon Chart Positions *'Total Reported Sales:' 85,857* Videos File:モーニング娘。『女子かしまし物語』 (ﾊﾟﾆｯｸﾄﾚｲﾝ Ver.)|Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (Panic Train Ver.) File:『女子かしまし物語』解説！（辻希美）|Tsuji Nozomi comment (2012) Trivia *4th Generation member Tsuji Nozomi gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the twelfth single where Iida Kaori was leader of Morning Musume. *In the original version, the members sang about the habits of the member, but in later concert performances with different line-ups, the members sang about themselves. **During Iida Kaoris part, the members talked about how all older (former) members got married, and how she does a great job as the leader. Iida then shouted ""But only until next year!". This hinted her graduation from the group in 2005. *This single is different from previous singles from Morning Musume because the song is about the members. *Tsunku sings at the refrain. *This song is unique from all of the other singles because, whenever it is sung, the lyrics constantly changes as well. It has multiple recorded versions from Ai no Dai 6 Kan, Rainbow 7, and Dreams. 1, as well as the various concert performances. *This is the longest song in Hello! Project External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari, Ganbare Nippon Soccer Fight! *Wikipedia: Japanese, English Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2004 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:2004 Releases Category:14 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:Single V Category:2004 Single Vs Category:Gold Certification